1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of game balls, particularly baseballs and softballs and, more specifically, to balls used for practice or training purposes rather than for play in an actual game.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, baseballs are generally known as "hard balls" for the very reason that they are in fact hard and can seriously injure the ballplayers and others. Even so-called softballs are comparatively hard, at least when they are new and have not been repeatedly hit and softened by contact with a baseball bat or play. Conventional baseballs usually have a cork center, wool yarn winding and a cowhide or horsehide cover sewn thereon.
Practice or training balls are known which are comparatively soft and are considerably less likely to injure a player than are conventional game balls. Typical examples of prior art balls used for practice for training purposes and intended to provide a greater measure of safety to the players and spectators, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,462,589 issued Jul. 31, 1984 and 4,772,019 issued Sep. 20, 1988, each relating to a safety ball known by the trademark INCREDI-BALL.TM., now owned by the assignee of the present application. Although these balls have a coefficient of restitution which approximates that of conventional game balls, they have a different sound and a greater amount of spin when hit and therefore do not perform substantially the same as conventional game balls.